Tempel von Akunda
Der Tempel von Akunda liegt in der südlichsten Spitze von Vol'dun, im Süden des Rotfelstals. Gewidmet ist er dem Loa Akunda. Die Horde hat hier außerdem einen Flugpunkt. Beschreibung Im Süden von Vol'dun ragt der Tempel von Akunda in die Höhe. Wie in Nazmir und Zuldazar dienen diesem Land einige der Loa. Viele Zandalari, die eine Zuflucht suchen, reisen zu diesem Tempel, um die Leiden der Vergangenheit zu vergessen und dem großen Loa Akunda zu dienen. Es gibt hier noch viel zu entdecken und mit etwas mehr Aufwand könnt ihr die Gunst dieses Loas erlangen. Blizzard Entertainment: Vorschau: Battle for Azeroth – eine Tour durch Vol’dun (06.08.2018) Doch auch wenn viele Zandalari Schutz im Tempel von Akunda suchen, wird nur der eingelassen, der sich als würdig erweist. Aussage: Akunda der Erhabene. Zone: Tempel von Akunda, Vol'dun (11.06.2018) Das Abenteuer Von der Verdorrenden Schlucht ← aus waren die Champions der Horde zusammen mit Jorak und Klingenwache Kaja auf Meerahs Wagen durch das Kummertal zum Tempel von Akunda gereist, um dort nach Kriegswache Rakera zu suchen. Quest 110: Unterwegs Von diesem mysteriösen Ort erzählten sich die verbannten Zandalari in Vol'dun, dass er eine Zuflucht war, wo jene Ausgestoßenen unterkommen konnten, wenn sie eine Opfergabe für den Loa mitbrächten. Quest 110: Gestohlene Säckchen Die perfekte Opfergabe Ein Säckchen mit seinen Habseligkeiten war alles, was Jorak noch hatte und als Opfergabe anbieten konnte. Doch er fand es nicht richtig, sie für sich selbst zu benutzen, da er wusste, dass Kriegswache Rakera in Gefahr war. Sie hatte ihm das Leben gerettet, und nun konnte er ihres retten. Daher sollten die Champions seine Opfergabe stellvertretend für Jorak nehmen und sie an Akunda den Erhabenen vor dem Eingang zum Tempel übergeben. * Klingenwache Kaja sagt: Wenn Rakera hier im Tempel is', werd'n wir sie find'n. * Akunda der Erhabene sagt: Sucht Ihr Erlösung? Akunda heißt alle willkomm'. * Klingenwache Kaja sagt: Wir such'n 'ne Verbannte, die Rakera heißt. Wir denk'n, sie könnt' hier im Tempel sein. * Akunda der Erhabene sagt: Hier findet Ihr nur Akunda. Nur die, die sein' Namen teil'n, dürf'n seine Hall'n betret'n. Akunda der Erhabene sah Joraks Habseligkeiten zwar als großzügige Opfergabe, aber ein Geschenk allein reichte nicht aus, um den Tempel zu betreten. Erlösung konnte man nicht erkaufen; man musste sie sich verdienen. Aber die Abenteurer hatten Glück, denn es gab viel Arbeit zu erledigen. Quest 110: Die perfekte Opfergabe Widerlicher Befall Die Champions der Horde mussten sich Akundas Erlösung erst verdienen. Seine Anhänger taten Gutes, um dem Loa zu zeigen, dass sie seinen Segen verdienten. Die Ranishu im Rotfelstal aber waren wie eine Seuche für dieses Land. Sie fraßen alles, was sie kriegen konnten, ganz gleich, wie es schmeckte oder aussah. Wenn es so weiterging, fraßen sich diese widerlichen Schädlinge bald bis zum Tempel durch. So beauftragte Akunda der Erhabene die Champions, die Ebene von ihnen zu befreien und Akunda zu zeigen, dass sie seine Gabe verdienten. Quest 110: Widerlicher Befall Heilige Überreste Einst war Vol'dun ein üppiger Dschungel und Heimat vieler großer und mächtiger Donnerechsen. Die Knochen dieser uralten Kreaturen konnte man noch immer im Boden rund um den Tempel finden. Von diesen uralten sterblichen Überresten ging noch große Macht aus... Um Akunda zu rufen, brauchten die Champions solche Macht. Also beauftragte Akunda der Erhabene sie, das Gebiet im Rotfelstal zu durchkämmen und ihm die uralten Knochen der Donnerechsen zu bringen. Quest 110: Heilige Überreste Machtvolle Leiter thumb|[[Rorgog der Verschlinger]] Akunda bot seinen Anhängern in seinem Tempel die Chance auf einen Neuanfang. Der Loa drang durch ein heiliges Ritual in ihren Verstand ein und entfernte die schmerzenden Erinnerungen. Wenn die Champions den Segen von Akunda wollten, mussten sie sich für das Ritual vorbereiten. Die Ranishu - Schädlinge, die die ganzen Wildtiere im Rotfelstal fraßen - besaßen Fühler, die Magie besonders gut leiten konnten. Je größer, desto besser. Mit den Fühlern von Rorgog dem Verschlinger, des Anführers der Ranishu, konnte es funktioniern. Er war mindestens dreimal so groß wie ein normales Exemplar. Quest 110: Machtvolle Leiter * Akunda der Erhabene sagt: Die Reagenzien zu sammeln, die für Eure Weihe nötig sin', is' der erste Schritt zur Erlösung. * Klingenwache Kaja: Etwas stimmt nich' mit diesem Tempel. Wir müssen 'nen Weg hinein find'n. Reinigung des Geistes Wenn die Champions Akunda in ihren Geist einladen wollten, durften sie keine Angst und kein Bedauern empfinden. Daher schickte Akunda der Erhabene sie los, um am Schrein des Donners beim → Ewigen Quell zu meditieren und sich den Dämonen zu stellen, die im hintersten Winkel ihres Verstandes lauerten. So sollten sie Frieden finden. Quest 110: Reinigung des Geistes * Akunda der Erhabene sagt: Akunda kann Euren Geist nur betret'n, wenn er geläutert is'. Der Quell ist ewig In den Dünen war Wasser eine Seltenheit, doch im Tempel von Akunda musste niemand verdursten. Akunda herrschte über den Sturm und ließ nicht zu, dass die Quelle in der Nähe austrocknete. Leider lockte der Ewige Quell auch eine Menge Wildtiere an, die sich nahe des Tempels breitmachten, darunter auch Hyänen. Daher sollten die Champions der Horde losziehen und die Aasfresser von Rotfels in der Nähe des Ewigen Quells töten. Die Quelle war eine Gabe des Loas und Akunda der Erhabene wollte sie um jeden Preis schützen. Quest 110: Der Quell ist ewig Prüfung der Wahrheit Jene im Tempel von Akunda ließen ihre früheren Leben hinter sich und ergaben sich voll und ganz Akunda. Die letzte Prüfung war vielleicht die wichtigste, denn dabei kam die Wahrheit ans Licht. So forderte der Akunda der Erhabene die Champions der Horde auf, ihren wahren Namen vor ihm auszusprechen, unter dem man sie von diesem Tage an kennen sollte. So erwiesen sie sich als würdig, den Tempel als Akunda zu betreten. Quest 110: Prüfung der Wahrheit * Akunda der Erhabene sagt: Bis jetzt habt Ihr ein Leb'n ohne Bedeutung gelebt. Was Ihr getan habt und wer Ihr mal wart, is' jetzt Geschichte. Sprecht Euren wahr'n Namen, damit ihn alle hör'n! * Antwortmöglichkeiten: ** Champion sagt: Mein Name ist Akunda der Flinkheit. → Akunda der Erhabene sagt: Willkommen, Akunda der Flinkheit. ** Champion sagt: Mein Name ist Akunda des Gleichmuts. → Akunda der Erhabene sagt: Willkommen, Akunda des Gleichmuts. ** Champion sagt: Mein Name ist Akunda der Tapferkeit. → Akunda der Erhabene sagt: Willkommen, Akunda der Tapferkeit. ** Champion sagt: Mein Name bleibt unverändert. ** Champion sagt: Die Kunde meines Triumphes über den Lichkönig ist nicht bis an Eure Küsten gedrungen? → Akunda der Erhabene sagt: Ich frag nach Euerm Namen, doch Ihr erzählt Geschicht'n? ** Champion sagt: Ich habe Todesschwinge getötet. Sicher habt Ihr von mir gehört? → Akunda der Erhabene sagt: Todesschwinge? Was für 'ne kümmerliche Kreatur trägt so 'nen Namen? * Akunda der Erhabene sagt: Ihr seid bereit, Akundas Worte zu hörn'n, aber Ihr müsst das allein tun. Geht zum Altar und betet, sobald Ihr so weit seid. Somit hatten sich die Champions der Horde Zugang zum Tempel von Akunda verschafft. Akunda erwartet Euch thumb|250px Unterdessen hatte Klingenwache Kaja mit allen Trollen hier gesprochen und nach Rakera gefragt. Und wie sich die Champions vielleicht schon denken konnten, kannten sie nur den Namen "Akunda". Kaja musste hoffen, dass ihr jemand im Tempel etwas erzählen konnte. Also untersuchten die Champions der Horde als frisch anerkannter "Akunda" den Tempel. Tatsächlich fanden sie dort Rakera, die sich nun "Akunda die Verzweifelte" nannte. Doch aus irgendeinem Grund erinnerte sie sich nicht an Kaja, und auch nicht an sich selbst... Quest 110: Akunda erwartet Euch * Klingenwache Kaja sagt: Irgendwer in diesem seltsamen Tempel muss was wissen. * Klingenwache Kaja schreit: Rakera! * Klingenwache Kaja sagt: Sie ist hier. Sie lebt! Rakera! ... Rakera? * Akunda die Verzweifelte sagt: Wir alle sind Akunda. * Klingenwache Kaja sagt: Was ham sie mit Euch gemacht... * Akunda der Verständige flüstert: Ihr da! Ja, Ihr. Kommt her, aber leise, Mann. Bleibnt unauffällig. Das Kummertal Akunda der Verständige klärte die Kaja und die Champions der Horde darüber auf, dass die Erinnerungen ihrer Freundin fort waren. Das war Akundas Gabe an seine Anhänger. Er nahm die schmerzhaften Erinnerungen, aber in letzter Zeit ging deutlich mehr verloren. Akunda der Verständige wusste nicht einmal mehr, was er zum Frühstück gegessen hatte, und es wurde jeden Tag schlimmer. Da stimmte etwas nicht. Meijani und er hatten einen Plan. Sie wollten irgendetwas im → Kummertal tun. Dort bewahrte Akunda die vergessenen Erinnerungen auf. Wenn die Champions nach Antworten suchten, sollten sie zuerst Meijani suchen. Quest 110: Das Kummertal * Klingenwache Kaja sagt: Was hab'n diese Kultisten Rakera angetan... Sie erinnert sich nich' mal an ihren eigenen Namen. * Akunda der Verständige sagt: Still! Wir woll'n doch nich', dass diese verrückt'n Kultist'n wiss'n, dass wir so red'n. * Klingenwache Kaja sagt: Geht und versucht mehr zu erfahr'n. Ich weich nich' von Rakeras Seite. Das Ende des Wahnsinns thumb|[[Akunda der Erhabene]] Nachdem die Champions der Horde im Kummertal die Wahrheit herausfinden und Kontakt zu Akunda herstellen konnten, berichtete der Loa ihnen, dass Akunda der Erhabene nicht der war, für den sie ihn hielten. Er hatte den Ewigen Quell vergiftet, sodass alle, die davon tranken, krank wurden. Nicht einmal der Loa selbst war gegen diese abscheuliche Alchemie immun. Nun entzog der Verräter ihm seine Macht und nutzte seine Gabe, um den Verstand all jener zu löschen, die ihn aufhalten könnten. Die Champions mussten Akunda dem Erhabenen den Erfolg verwehren. Dafür gab der Loa ihnen das bisschen Macht, was ihm geblieben war. So konnten sie den Sturm rufen und den Wahnsinn beenden, der seinen Tempel ergriffen hatte. All jene, die sich an der Macht des Loas vergangen hatten, sollten verbannt werden. Und als seine Macht zurück war, konnte Akunda auch die Geister seiner Kinder heilen. Quest 110: Das Ende des Wahnsinns Segen von Akunda Durch die Befreiung des Loas hatten sich die Champions der Horde Akundas Segen als würdig erwiesen. Wenn sie ihn nun als Loa erwählten, konnten sie seine Macht nutzen, wann immer sie sie brauchten. So hielten sie Zwiesprache an Akundas Schrein, um sein Geschenk zu empfangen. Egal, wie sie sich auch entscheiden mochten, in den Mauern seines Tempels waren sie fortan ein willkommener Gast. Falls sie jemals Akundas Gabe bedurften, brauchten sie nur Zwiesprache an einem Schrein halten, der zu Ehren des Loas errichtet wurde, und sie sollten seinen Segen empfangen. Quest 110: Segen von Akunda Ein klarer Kopf Durch Akundas Befreiung, erhielt auch Kriegswache Rakera wieder einen klaren Kopf. Die Champions hatten Klingenwache Kaja nach Vol'dun geführt, doch hatte Rakera eigentlich befohlen, dass sie ihr nicht folgen sollte. Es war nicht sicher. Ihr Verstand war noch wie benebelt, aber die Erinnerungen kehrten langsam zurück... an Jakra'zet... und die Waffe. So geleiteten die Champions Rakera an die frische Luft und sie erzählte ihnen, was sie entdeckt hatte. Es war richtig von Prinzessin Talanji, dem General nicht zu trauen. Wenn Jakra'zet die Waffe fand, würde Zuldazar fallen. Quest 110: Ein klarer Kopf Wissen der Vergangenheit Kriegswache Rakera berichtete, dass eine alte Freundin von mir freiwillig in die Sande gegangen war, um das Wissen der Vergangenheit zu erforschen. Wenn jemand diese Waffe finden konnte, dann war das Julwaba. Rakera hatte zuletzt gehört, dass sie in den Ruinen um die große Pyramide von Atul'Aman graben wollte. Daher schwangen sie sich alle auf Meerahs Wagen und reisten weiter, um nach Julwaba zu suchen. Doch kurz nachdem das Rotfelstal in das → Rotfelsflachland überging, überfiel ein Trupp Assassinen der Sandwüter den Wagen und setzte ihn in Brand. Quest 110: Wissen der Vergangenheit NSCs Verwandte Themen Quellen Kategorie:Vol'dun